The Race is long,in the end it’s only with youself
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Zeta knows something is wrong with Ro. But what is wrong is even more surprising. I've added a few small parts.
1. Default Chapter

The Race is Long and in the end it's only withYourself

My name is Zeta. I was infiltration unit synthoid created by the government to destroy terriost and what not. I met Ro about nine months ago. She has been through so much with me. She has stuck by my side no matter what would happen to her. Many times she risked her life just to get my freedom. 

Lately she seems very sick and weak. I can see it in her eyes. That she is very tired of running around the world just to get one more day for me to find my creator to get my freedom. I ask her if she is alright but she smiles and tells me that she is fine. I think that her body is telling her differently. Something is wrong. I seem to be able to sense when Ro is in trouble and I sense that she is in great pain. I know I am not human but still from observing Ro's behavior. I mean I have known her for nine months almost a year. I think that is the reason I can sense when she is in danger. It something I can feel deep inside. 

One time she was about to fall of a building. I was trying to get Bennett and his agents away from me. But then I sensed it that she was in danger. I seemed to go into a rage and I defeated them for the mean while and ran after Ro. She was about to hit the ground. I jumped down after her and caught her safely in my arms. 

I sit thinking for hours. We have been running none stop for months. I watch her sleeping on the bed that is in the room we got for the night. She is tossing and turning. Why? Is what I ask? Is something troubling her dreams? I sit on the side of the bed next to her. Her face shows age. As if this life of hers aged her faster than what a normal human would. 

I know that she didn't have any real parents. We tried to find them but then we gave up. I am still looking for my creator. Still looking to be able to live a free life. Ro believes that one day we will. I hope that I do get my freedom. I would never want to harm another creature especially Ro. She has scares and bruises from our little adventures of escaping Bennett and others trying to capture us. I'm worried that Ro won't make it to see me get my freedom. She can't automatically heal like I can. I wipe Ro's forehead from the cold sweat. She seems to feel my hand touch her forehead as she opens her eyes. "Zee is there anything wrong?" 

"Just worried about you was there something disturbing your sleep?"

"Uhh no I don't think so." She said kind of unsure.

"Ro, you were tossing and turning and you broke out into a cold sweat in your sleep."

**

I couldn't tell him my horrible nightmares. They where before Zee and I met. He saved me from them. That gang was horrible but it was a place to stay. But before I left their leader did the worst thing to me. He had me in a room alone. He ripped off all my clothes and made me cower before him. He raped me and after that I could smell his horrible breath. He was certainly drunk. I dreamt that event over and over in my sleep. I couldn't tell him that. 

I found out about four months after Zeta rescued me that I was bearing a child. A child of my own when I was a child myself. I kept it a secret from Zee the whole time but soon he would find out. Why I suddenly got overweight. I think he knew something was wrong with me. He persistently asked what was wrong. I am sure he got used to my answers with a smile. Maybe not he is after all not a thing that catches on quickly. He is more clueless to human feelings and emotions than anything.

**

I found Ro starting to cry. I tried to comfort her but I was trapped. I never had much experience with this kind of Ro. Ro that I knew was tough and sarcastic. This Ro seemed like she was going to fall apart in any second. I would just have to put Ro back together. Ro was on the bed breathing hard and deep. "Ro what's wrong?" 

"I need to get to a hospital fast Zee." I grabbed the phone quickly and called the hotel lobby. 

"Hello what is the trouble?" 

"I have someone who needs to go to the hospital, quick can you get someone to get my car out of valet. My car is 513." 

"Okay sir I will get it are you sure she doesn't need an ambulance?" 

"Do you need paramedics Ro?" Ro shook her head no.

"No she says it's alright she just needs to get to the hospital."

"Okay sir just come down and we'll have your car ready." 

"Thank you." I picked up Ro. She seemed so small in my arms. I probably held her like that a million times on our adventures getting my freedom. I gave her a reassuring smile. I knew not matter what I was to protect my only friend. She was the only one who cared about my freedom except for a few others in Gothem City like Batman and Max. She had been through it all with me. I was about to lose her. I took her in the elevator and down to the lobby. The hotel clerk showed me out to my car. "Sir I think she is in labor." 

"In deed she is." I said as I left for the closest hospital. 

Labor isn't that the word for when a woman is about to give birth to a child. Ro was going to be a mother. But was she pregnant all this time. She is a lot stronger than I thought. She went through this whole time pregnant. Running around the world, getting attacked by Feds, fighting to protect me. She now was the strongest woman I know. She was also the bravest. I had seen many people before meeting Ro. 

**

Zee looked concerned about me. I could easily read those wonderful blue eyes. He smiled at me as he picked me up off the bed. I was still in my blue jeans and black top. He wiped unconsciously wiped the hair that was sticking to my sweaty face. 

We went down the elevator to the hotel lobby. I heard him ask for our hover car. When we got down the hotel clerk told Zee my secret before I could. She said that I looked like I was in labor. I was in labor for crying out loud nothing else looks like this. A woman with a huge tummy, well mine wasn't that big but bigger than usual. I seemed to just gain about ten pounds and that was it. I still looked pretty normal obviously since Zee didn't notice.

Zee's voice sounded cold as ice when he answered the clerk before he hopped into the car and strapped me in. He hopped over to the driver's seat and quickly drove out to the hospital. We got there in a few minutes. At the hospital the nurses wheeled me off into a wheelchair. Zee signed a few forms and proved that he had money to pay for the hospital services. 

**

I finished signing the forms and so on. All I wanted to do is make sure that Ro was all right. "Young man are you the one who brought in a woman named Ro?" A doctor seemed to ask.

"Yes is she alright?" 

"Oh yes she is doing well but she wished for you to come be near her."

"What's wrong with her?" 

"She is giving birth did you not know?" 

"Well umm she didn't tell me she was expecting." 

"Well she probably did a great job of hiding it. She is the thinnest expectant mother I have ever seen in my career."

I was shown to Ro's room. She was again breathing in and out deeply and hard again. I went over to her bedside. I held her small pale hand tightly. She was brought upon this world lost and alone. She never had anyone who cared about her. Or at least that what she thought. She was crying again, 

"Zee don't ever leave me." She managed to choke out that sentence. 

"I promise I won't ever leave your side." She was just beautiful there right at that moment. I wiped her tears away. I kept on remembering that I was not human anymore. But I must be the closest thing to it. I made a choice to leave. I fell in love with the bravest woman I know. I have saved many that even humans could not. I was told by many that I have a huge heart under all those chips and processors. I wanted to be human so the government would leave me alone. Sure I didn't breath or eat like a human but cant they all look pass those things. 

Ro clenched on to my hand tightly she didn't want me to leave. I want to either. But the doctor told me that I had to leave for a while and I could wait in the waiting room. A logical name. I had memories flood back into my mind. The first time saving Ro from falling down to a certain death. How she clenched onto my body tightly not wanting to fall. 

When that other synthoid attack me in the arcade. I had to fight him to save Ro. When he got stuck in that antigravity tube. I saw Ro lying there lifelessly. I was glad that she wasn't dead or seriously hurt. But I don't think a concussion was that great either. I sat on the edge of the hospital bed. I really disliked hospital. I still blame myself for that accident. If she died it would be because of me. I knew I could say goodbye to her easily. Then Batman attacked me, I was sure that I was gone for sure when he shocked me. 

Ro stopped him. Her eyes filled with concern. I knew she had at least cared about me. Batman is a little quick to judge. He rather ask questions later. One day he is going to make a huge mistake that will cost an innocent life because of it too. He almost took the life from me. But my will was stronger to make sure that I lived to see Ro was safe. 

**

Where's Zee? Oh I'm in so much pain. I think I'm going to pass out. This pain is unbearable. My world was turning dark. I tried to keep my eyes open but it was just too hard and I was just too tired and weak. I heard a cry of a baby I think. I haven't heard one for so long. I heard the hustle and bustle of doctors and nurses. "Zee where are you. I need you," 

**

"Mr. Robto." 

"Yes, how is Ro doing?" 

"She passed out from the birth but her son came out all well. Ro had healthy boy. He is over in a incubator right now." 

I walked into her room. A tiny baby was in an incubator across from her bed. Ro looked tiny and fragile. She always had in any kind of bed. I had often watch her breath in and out deeply as she sleep because I had nothing better to do. 

"Zee where are you?" She yelled out as she jolted up. 

******

"I told you that I wouldn't leave you." I smiled warmly at him. Zee hadn't smiled in a long time it seemed. 

"Can I see what I created?" Zee walked over to the incubator and picked up the baby. It seemed so small in his arms. He saw the little guy's eyes, they where a shade of blue likes his. I took a hold of my baby. I was never so happy. Zee seemed sad. 

"Why Ro why didn't you tell me?" 

"I'm sorry Zee I didn't want to lose you. You are the only friend or allie in this world."

"As I told you before I would never leave you. Don't you trust me Ro? You are the same to me, my only allie and friend I got in this world so we might as well stick together. Together Ro we are going to get my freedom." Zee said a little shocked that Ro would think he would ever abandoned her like that. He could never stay mad at her very long. Zee didn't ever remember a time when he was mad at Ro. 

"I'm sorry I didn't think you would understand." 

"Why because I'm not human." Zee asked very diappointed that I thought he wouldn't understand.

"Zee you know that's not the reason at all. I was scared. I was alone my whole life, until recently I didn't have a friend in the world. Much like you that's why I've stayed with you so long. I care about you more than anything does. I promised myself that I would get your freedom and that's a promise I'll keep." 

"Ro, I…" Zee was lost again. He had no experience at this at all. He felt something soft on his metalic cheek. Ro moved back down. Had he just got a kiss from Ro?

"Zee I love you more than anything. Since that day you saved me from that horrible gang. You saved me from those monsters, That is how I got pregnant." 

"I'm sorry Ro. I didn't want to upset you." Zee looked at me with those sincere eyes. They where filled with worry and regret. I never wanted him to have any regret about me. I reached up around his neck. I gave him a real kiss on his holographic lips. He seemed surprised at first but then relax. He responded back to the kiss the best way he could. 

***

Ro kissed me on the lips. I was never more scared in my life. I could feel emotions like everyone else. I was positive now. I was not imagining this feeling for Ro; nothing could make me doubt it. I knew that I would never be alone again. Ro wouldn't either. She had a beautiful child, male child at that. She told me that she would one day want a little boy. I talked to her about many things like that. How she wanted her wedding to be like? What kind of house would she want? Where did she want to live? 

Surprisingly she answered them. She wanted her wedding to be small but in a beautiful courtyard. She wanted a Spanish house down by the Gulf of Mexico. She also wanted to travel around the world with her children if she ever got any. She wanted them to learn the ways of the world.

I been thinking about the answers she gave. I could let her live a peaceful life after I got my freedom. She could travel the world and have her dream house down by the ocean. She loved the ocean even though she never got to see it that often. 

I got out something I meant to give her for a long time. I was told that I was imagining these feelings at least that's what Bennett said to me. I knew I would have to make him see that I was right. 

"Roselin Rorwin (I think that's her real name I forgot. Opps!) I know this is sudden but I love you with all my heart. I know for a fact that this is no illusion. Will you marry me?" He opened a red velvet box. Showing a dark blue diamond heart in the middle of two white shimmering triangle cut diamonds. I made her cry again. She did say that she loved me. I am very confused. "Why are you crying?"

"A tear for every happy thought I have." 

"Like me?"

"Yes especially you. I'll marry you Zee. I'm glad you asked I'm sure no one else cares enough like you do." Zee thought about that for a second. She seemed to think no one cared about her before he asked. Was she so blind as not to see how much he cared about her? 

"What about your baby Ro? Are you going to keep him or put him up for adoption?" 

"I will never let him go. I won't make the same mistake of leaving my child like my parents." She tapped his tiny nose. "Plus, I have one thing my parents didn't have." 

"What?" 

"A friend and companion as great as you." Zee smiled as she said that. He hugged her tightly. She thought it felt awkward at first but soon would get used to it. 

***

Ro and I were running from Bennett again. We had lost him for about two weeks till he showed up again. We had the baby in the back of the car in a car seat. Ro wanted me to stop. I complied. She was extreamly mad at Bennett that day along with Agent West and Lee. I got the hovercar to stop them dead in their tracks. They stopped after I jumped out and smacked the front of their vechile. 

"Zeta are you crazy?" Bennett asked.

"No I am not Agent Bennett. I am Tired of running away now I'm going to stand up and fight." 

"Agent Bennett, Lee, and West. Can you not see that Zeta does not want to destroy anymore?" 

"And what proof do you have Ro is it?" 

"Yes, plenty of proof. He saved me dozen of times all of you witnessed all of them. He is a wonderful father of my child. He has plenty of feelings consdiering I am his fiancee. Yes I am marrying him and also let me have three months to get people all around the world to write letters of their encounters of Zee. He has saved many children from being crushed in your attacks. He's saved thousands of lives. Give me three months to send letters to your assocation. And if you aren't satisfied with the results given. Zee will turn himself in." 

"Alright, Zeta you've got me trapped. I'll give you three months to get at least one hundred people saying you are good and not bad." 

Ro and Bennett shook hands. Ro was a little bargraner. I wasn't so sure about this deal but I hoped it worked. Ro got on the project right away. Ro even wrote a letter herself. It was about ten pages long and emailed it to Bennett.

We got a call two days later. I picked up Ro's cell phone. She wouldn't mind. "Hello?" 

"Hello is this Zeta?" 

"Yes this is he." 

"Oh well Zeta I guess you and your girlfriend won. We got over a thousand letters on the first day email and self addressed. I guess this means you get your freedom Zeta. Congradulations."

"Ro I have the greatest news." She was out on the pourch with the baby on her lap. 

"What is it Zee?"

"I am free man now." 

"That's wonderful. No more running. No more worrying about you leaving." She kissed me on the lips as I grinned. I loved that feeling more than any other. I ruffled the baby's hair.

"I just thought of a name for the baby Zee. How about Wilny Scott Robto?" 

"Any name you think of is perfect for me." 

Six Months later…

I was in my wedding dress. I got back to my normal weight after having the baby. I finally decided on a name for the baby boy. His name was Wilny Scott Robto. 

That last name was made up as Zee made himself a real person. He got a social security number, birth certificate; his parents died in a plane crash and he supposable got a huge inheritance. Only a few knew really what he did. Mostly just me though. 

Zee was a great father. He didn't need to sleep so he mostly took care of the baby at night. That was great for me I go more sleep. I knew he would be great with children since the day I first saw him save that kid in the nuclear reactor. 

I got Bennett to see that Zee wasn't a threat as long as he didn't have to run anymore. He wished to never destroy another life again but instead save them. He asked me to prove it. I got plenty of proof as I asked people to send letters of what Zee had done for many people. 

We got thousands of letters. Some from children. Ones he saved from being crushed or killed in another way. I even wrote a letter. It was twenty pages long. Zee saved me more times than I can count but I repaid him by helping him as well. Bennett and his agents just gave up. 

I asked for the many letters. I read each and every one of them. I saw we got one from our good friend Batman or shall I say Terry. Yes I knew his name. He told us his idenity after he need Zeta's help on a mad man named the Joker. He was a nasty creature. I was glad Zeta retired from saving lives. He had a family now to take care of. He would leave crime busting to the police, Batman and other super heros. 

I read one from Max. Zee recognized the name right away. He told me that she was the first to believe he didn't want to destroy anymore. The children's letters where the most touching. I kept them in a trunk in the living room. 

Oh yeah we got a house after Bennett's agents gave up. Zee remember what my dream house was. We are on the coastline in Mexico. Many cenorittas in the village know about my courage for fighting for what's right. They said I was as brave as Saint Maria was. I love this country. They know what hardships had to be fought to get freedom. I get many things in the market. This country is the only one that still has market places. It was like it froze in time. That is why I like it so much. 

But back to the wedding. I am getting married by the ocean. I invited all those people who helped on our journey. Terry, his girlfriend, Bruce Wayne, and Max are in the audience. A few I didn't expect to see where Bennett and some of his top agents. My first foster family are there as well. I see Zee down at the end. He is in his normal person he made up except he is in a tuxedo. 

I look at my dress. It is just beautiful. I never thought I would get my dream wedding in my dream dress. I see my six-month-old son in a seat next to a couple of friends of mine. Their names are Aaron, Ken, Fay, Jenny, and Kelly. They too where on the run when they where teenagers. Well I am still a teenager. But that doesn't matter to me. 

I am nervous now more than ever. I walk down the isle. My hair has a beautiful lily in it. It still is the same length as it was earlier. I see Zee's blue eyes. I can never forget those eyes. I don't think I ever will either. I walk slowly down the isle. I'm alone going down the isle no one leads me to my destiny. I lead myself. I don't have any doubts. I make it to the end. The Mexican persist finishes saying the words. Zee and I kiss to make it official. We are joined now and forever never leaving each other again. 

I dance with my hero all night long. He learns slowly how to dance properly. But he is usually a very quick learner. I admire him for that though. He is the smartest person or robot I'll ever know.

A few months later..

I got married to Ro a few months ago. We succeeded in everything we worked for. My wish came true. Ro is safe here in Mexico. We travel a lot. Ro got her wish. She is once again pregnant. I had some arrangements with my creators and now I breathe and eat everything like a human. I have an artificial heart but I can't change back to the way I was before. I have skin and can feel. I can even reproduce like any human can. I am human legally anyways. The scientist left the built cred card as a thanks for saving so many people around the states.

Wilny was great he was a quiet baby. He was said to be the most obedient baby people ever saw. He didn't cry that often or wake up in the middle of the night. He was a happy child. We were now on a plane to Japan. 

All of us made friends around the world. We where know as very brave heroes around the world for what we have done in the US. Many shared the story of Ro being pregnant and still running to get a friends freedom. I was thankful that Ro was the one who believed in me the most. She still believed in me today for doing what was right. I held onto her tightly as she leaned on me as she slept on the plane. In her arms was our ten-month-old son. 

She believed that it was all my child since he looked like me more than anyone else except herself did. The little guy did though. Those blue eyes where unmistakable. He had my eyes. He didn't understand that saying before but now understood it. He had short black hairs on top of his small head too. He had Ro's smile and her facial features. 

The plane was about to land. I buckled my seat tight and woke up Ro she smiled at me warmly. I wished she did that before. But it's better than now than never. I would wait an eternity to see her smile. I was glad I didn't need to though. 

Five years later…

I see Ro in the yard as I finish eating a Tortilla. We finally got finished traveling around the world. It took about a half of a year but we visited over a hundred countries. We visited Peru, Japan, Egypt, Greece, Bahamas, Jamaica, and France. Those where some of them that were the funest.

Both Ro and I now had three other children plus a newborn judt born not more than a week ago. All four of their children where boys. Naming them off as Wilny the first born Alex, Dakota, and Dallas. Ro just got back from the hospital. She got her first girl. I was glad to finally have a girl. We set up her nursery. Ro was back to her normal weight right away like always. 

We had a nanny that taught and clean after the children. She was wonderful with children. She took care of all of our children. She was now part of the family. A sweet, Mexican, middle aged woman. We just loved how she took care of the children. 

I was glad that the long hard road we crossed was worth it. It was a race against time and we made it. All the despair and sadness was worth all this. Seeing my children learning and growing up in safety. I saw my oldest son go off to school for the first time. I wouldn't have missed it for the world. All the joy and happiness I have now is uncountable, My wife Ro is happy and content. She takes care of the kids along with me. Her and my dreams are one to form one great dream and nothing can break that chain. I heard a song that I admire for what it means to me. 

__

Ladies and gentlemen of the class of '97

Wear sunscreen.

If I could offer you only one tip for the future, sunscreen would be it. 

The long-term benefits of sunscreen have been proved by scientists, whereas the rest of my advice has no basis more reliable than my own meandering experience.

I will dispense this advice now.

Enjoy the power and beauty of your youth. 

Oh, never mind. You will not understand the power and beauty of your youth until they've faded.

But trust me, in 20 years, you'll look back at photos of yourself and recall in a way you can't grasp now how much possibility lay before you and how fabulous you really looked. 

You are not as fat as you imagine.

Don't worry about the future. 

Or worry, but know that worrying is as effective as trying to solve an algebra equation by chewing bubble gum. 

The real troubles in your life are apt to be things that never crossed your worried mind, the kind that blindside you at 4 pm on some idle Tuesday.

Do one thing every day that scares you.

Sing.

Don't be reckless with other people's hearts. 

Don't put up with people who are reckless with yours.

Floss.

Don't waste your time on jealousy. 

Sometimes you're ahead, sometimes you're behind. 

The race is long and, in the end, it's only with yourself.

Remember compliments you receive. Forget the insults. 

If you succeed in doing this, tell me how.

Keep your old love letters. Throw away your old bank statements.

Stretch.

Don't feel guilty if you don't know what you want to do with your life. 

The most interesting people I know didn't know at 22 what they wanted to do with their lives.

Some of the most interesting 40-year-olds I know still don't.

Get plenty of calcium. 

Be kind to your knees. 

You'll miss them when they're gone.

Maybe you'll marry, maybe you won't. 

Maybe you'll have children, maybe you won't.

Maybe you'll divorce at 40, 

Maybe you'll dance the funky chicken on your 75th wedding anniversary. 

Whatever you do, don't congratulate yourself too much, or berate yourself either. 

Your choices are half chance. So are everybody else's.

Enjoy your body. 

Use it every way you can. Don't be afraid of it or of what other people think of it. 

It's the greatest instrument you'll ever own.

Dance, even if you have nowhere to do it but your living room.

Read the directions, even if you don't follow them.

Do not read beauty magazines. They will only make you feel ugly.

Get to know your parents. You never know when they'll be gone for good. 

Be nice to your siblings. They're your best link to your past and the people most likely to stick with you in the future.

Understand that friends come and go, but with a precious few you should hold on. 

Work hard to bridge the gaps in geography and lifestyle, because the older you get, the more you need the people who knew you when you were young.

Live in New York City once, but leave before it makes you hard. 

Live in Northern California once, but leave before it makes you soft. Travel.

Accept certain inalienable truths: 

Prices will rise. Politicians will philander. You, too, will get old. 

And when you do, you'll fantasize that when you were young, prices were reasonable, politicians were noble, and children respected their elders.

Respect your elders.

Don't expect anyone else to support you. 

Maybe you have a trust fund. 

Maybe you'll have a wealthy spouse. 

But you never know when either one might run out.

Don't mess too much with your hair or by the time you're 40 it will look 85.

Be careful whose advice you buy, but be patient with those who supply it. 

Advice is a form of nostalgia. 

Dispensing it is a way of fishing the past from the disposal, wiping it off, painting over the ugly parts and recycling it for more than it's worth.

But trust me on the sunscreen.


	2. The Visit to the White House and the Ter...

I used to be a project called the Zeta project

The Visit to the White house and the terror of coming back home 

I used to be a project called the Zeta project. I had a friend named Ro. She now was my wife and mother of five. They all have grown up in the last five years. My oldest son, Wilny, just turned eleven years old. My youngest daughter, Roxy is five years old. They have already seen the world and they aren't even teenagers. 

Ro and I have lived ten years together as husband and wife. I met her about twelve years ago. She was pregnant with Wilny. She had a rough life compared to mine. I rescued her from her cold and dark world she tells me. I was glad to rescue her. She is only twenty-seven. I look at all she has done. My information tells me that it is practical impossible for a woman that age to have done all the things she has done. But at age twenty-eight she is a wonderful mother of five wondrous children. She got my freedom. She has married. She lived through losing loved ones several times. She lived through getting raped. Why had she done all this?

Her dreams. She had the highest hopes and dreams. She tells me that I am responsible for all of them coming true. She knows more about the world's darker side than I'll ever know but now she doesn't have nightmares. I can remember her screaming out for her dad and mom in her sleep. It pains me to see her that way. 

I watch her play with the children. I walk out to the yard with some lemonade. Ro is by the tree in our backyard. We live in a rather large home. Thanks to my built in cred cards. I see my daughter run up the hill. She is so small still. But I like it that way. Soon they will be getting too big and having children of their own. But Ro is still young we could have more children if we wanted. I love children so much. They are so curious about the world around them. The are new and fresh. 

Ro likes to expand their minds by taking them around the world. Roxy, Dallas, Dakota, Alex, and Wilny are our children so far. They have seen the pyramids in Egypt, the volcanoes of Hawaii, and the outback of the Aussie, the rain forest of South America. They all have seen it before reaching ten years of age. 

I hope we plan on having more children. But it is Ro's decision. She is such a great mother though. She says she knew that I would always be a great father. Not a doubt in her mind. I really didn't think she cared that much for children. But then again everything is not what it appears. At least in Ro it doesn't. By just the way she looks no one would have ever guessed all the hardships she has been through.

They where off to see an old friend of theirs today. Bennett and all of the agents that chased Ro and me during the time I was trying to get my freedom. We got all the children packed for a week's visit to the United States. The nanny named Rosa would watch over the house. She was the maid as well as the nanny. She also teacher the children their lessons. Since I learned she was an excellent teacher and our travels kept the children away from school too much.

We arrived in the airport from Mexico in less than three hours. The kids just talked amongst themselves. Ro and I just talked every once and while to the kids but kept silent most of the time. Ro and I had a secret language we talked just threw gestures. It was just something we shared. Roxy ran up to a man in a black suit and hugged him. "Why hello Roxy my how've you grown." "She must be excited to see him Ro." I said with a shrug. 

***

I'm Ro a considered woman heroine around the world. Zee and I go around the world with our five children. 

Wilny is the rebel of the family. But also is the oldest being at age eleven. He likes to draw and do anything that has to do with art. His black hair is spiked. His eyes are a silvery blue color much like mine but when he was little his eyes where like Zee. I knew Zee wasn't the father but I just accepted the past and let Zee claim to be his father because his father was killed in a death pentally. He died because of he raping me. Zee fought to win that case like nothing mattered. Zee won and the horrible man died for the pain he caused me. My first born child. I still loved him all the same. 

Alex is ten years old. He is our soccer star. He plays whenever he can. Even though he loves to play soccer he keeps up his studies from our nanny named Rosa. He is very athletic. He plays in the streets of a little town called RioLagartos in Mexico. He is a little spunky but that's why I like him. He's favorite in the family is his brothers. He doesn't seem to care for his only sister. That's alright. He loves Zee but is shy around him. He isn't that shy around me though. He has black hair like Zee. He is the first one to be born of Zee's origin. 

Dakota is eight years old. A quiet little guy. He is the most mysterious of all the children. He has white blonde hair that he spiked wildly. He reads books. We have a huge library for Zee. He loves to curl up and read a book every night. I read sometimes by him in his library. Alex sometimes goes in there by himself during the day while he is not doing his schoolwork. His favorite books are the Never ending Story and Labyrinth. He likes to play with the many animals we have in our house. 

I grew to like animals over the years. I take care of many injured animals as well. Like right now I have a baby cougar that was sent to me because it lost its mother up in the mountains in Arizona near Flagstaff. Dakota though is not allowed to go near the animals like that he likes to play with the dogs I have here. 

Dallas is another Soccer player like his brother Alex, though he is only six years old. He has become a great player for his age level. He often watched his brothers play when he was little. He is doesn't seem to have certain interest in who her likes in the family. He likes everyone equally it seems. Which I kind of like in him. That seems fair. 

Roxy is quite the character. She plays with a hawk named well Hawk. She gets a leather glove on and does falconing with it. She is quite the talented one. She is very smart, she has some artistic talent, she sings well for a five-year-old. She learns quickly about the world around her. She likes her father and mother about the same. She doesn't seem to care about her siblings that much. I gave her the Hawk as a gift. She thanked me for it. 

******

I ran up to Roxy after I shrugged to Ro. She seemed kind of tired. "Hello Bennett I'm sorry about Roxy." Bennett lifted her up. "Oh that is quite alright. I'm glad she even remembered me." Bennett was surprising me. He didn't seem to be the one to care about humans none the less a child. "I have one just like you at home taking her afternoon nap." Roxy giggled at Bennett. 

Having known this person for a very long time I would never guessed in a million years he would be holding my child giggling. The person I forgave so many years ago when I got my freedom because of my wife's brilliant idea to have many people a like write letters about me rescuing me. At first I didn't believe it would work but the word spread across the world. I was glad to see the results. We still have many of the letters. In a trunk in our living room. Ro reads them often. To remember their accomplishments. 

"Zee, Ro how have you been doing?" 

"Great our home in RioLagartos is perfect for the kids." Ro answered cheerfully. 

"I can see that they must be a handful but they all have a part of you inside of them." 

Bennett was right each and every one of them had a different part of me and Ro. Wilny had the rebellious sprit of Ro and the independence of me. Alex had his mother's eyes and his fathers smile. Dakota had his fathers love of books and his mother's love of animals. Dallas had his mother's hair and his father's athletic ability. Roxy was an entire mix of all of them. She loved animals, smart; she was quite the athletic for a five-year-old and had a sweet singing voice like her mothers. 

"Shall we get going Bennett?" I asked politely. I still felt waywardly around him.

"Of course lets get you guys on your way. I have several people who want to meet you. Terry Mcginus is already there with Max and his girlfriend. Have you heard that Terry has a daughter about Roxy's age?" 

"No I haven't what is her name?" 

"Lei, she is a little sweetheart. Roxy would like her." 

"Here we are. You are honored guests of the president Maria Garcia." The four boys walked in two straight lines of two and Bennett was holding Roxy. 

"Agent Bennett how nice of you to bring our guest here on such short notice." 

"No problem President Maxing." The president was a woman. This country had to change a ton to allow that to happen. I grabbed Roxy from Bennett. I still didn't fully trust him. I think Ro did though or maybe she was pretending to. 

"Well Zee and Ro Robto. I have heard many things about you." I bowed my head slightly. "How are things in Mexico?" 

"Oh wonderful the ocean is rather beautiful this time of year." 

"Yes it usually is. I grew up in Mexico after leaving the state of California when I was little. My parents where kicked out of the country."

"I am sorry to hear that." I let Ro do most of the talking. She was doing a great job so far. I placed Roxy down on the ground as she protested for being held. 

"You Zeta tell me about your adventures." I jerked up when I heard that name. I hadn't heard it in years. I was do used to being called Zee. "Oh let me apologize Zee I didn't mean to upset you." 

"It's alright he isn't used to being called Zeta is all." "You Zee are a world wide hero. You fought for your freedom. Saved human lives in the process. You where helped by your heroic friend Ro, while she was bearing a child. She was fearful of her child's life as yours. Do you think it was worth all the hardships?" The president asked curiously. 

"I would never change a thing, If I got to do it all over again. I would still save Ro, would have saved all those innocent people, and would have fought for my freedom if it meant that I would have my beautiful wife and children." 

"You wouldn't have had it any other way would you?" 

"Never in a million years." 

"Well I have treat for you. A tiger cub was found in America illegally being sold. I was told to find a home for him. I thought you two would enjoy it. I have gifts for your children as well. I got in my recent travels around the world." 

She handed a beautiful blanket to Roxy. This is a blanket I picked up in Italy in the international market. It was rather beautiful. A big tiger in the middle with one in each corner. It was shimmery with glitter. It wrapped around Roxy about four times. 

Alex got a soccer ball and a jersey outfit with all of Italy's player's signatures on it. He was delighted with the gift. Wilny got a painting of a panther and one painting of a house on a coast. It reminded him of his house. Dakota got several books he never saw before. Dallas got the same as Alex. 

That night there was a grand party in the White House in Zee and Ro's honor. They're where many people there. Zee just kept an eye on his children. I saw Roxy dancing with a little Mexican boy. They where a cute little couple dancing. President Maria played some upbeat Mexican music. I saw my daughter and her son I think. Roxy danced well. She must have learned from other children in the village. Her feet tapped the floor quickly. I never saw anyone dance that well. The boy led her twirling across the floor like a waltz. 

I thought she looked pretty. Her short hair pulled back by barrettes. Her mother dressed her in a formal Spanish dress. I thought it flowed down her body perfectly. I could see her in a few years going to dances like that. 

My sons as well where on the floor but the didn't dance as well as my daughter. She just had some great talent for dancing. I went over and asked Ro to dance. She took my hand as I lead her to the floor. I knew that Roxy's mother as well had great talent for dancing. 

We made it to the center of the floor. She still had a young fiery spirit when she danced on the floor. I gracefully lead her. She spun around as I held her figure twirling her round and round. She stopped spinning and swayed back and forth moving her feet quickly. It wasn't difficult to keep up with her. I had danced with her so many times. That her moves followed with mine like liquid. 

I was in a suit. She was in a Spanish dress as well. I found it fit perfectly over her body. The skirt flowing outward from her thin waist. I bet no anyone on earth that had five kids was as thin as her. Just women after they had so many children just tend not able to lose the weight the gained during the pregnancy. But Ro stayed pretty thin even when she was pregnant. 

Her hair still the same length, as it was when he met her twelve years ago. I admired that she never changed. Her still sarcastic ways stayed. Her hair, just over all appearance was the same. She lost the blue jeans, and top. She wore normally when not on business a pair of overalls, tank top and a pair of white sneakers. 

She had much wisdom about the world. She shared her experiences with the children of the town by telling stories. She would tell them that they where true as well. The children understood her heroism and her bravery. They hoped that one-day they too could help one in need. 

I smiled as we finished the dance. She smiled at me with those wonderful fiery eyes. They where filled with life. A life force that no one could stop. Zee took a hold of Ro's hand. Leading her back to her seat. 

"My, My Ro, you surely can dance as well as your daughter. Where did you learn?" 

"All by myself, just had to find a partner that had quick reflexes as I did." 

"Well a synthiod is a perfect candidate Ro his joints and bones are made of a alloy of titanium. He surely can keep up." 

"I am sure of that madam." Ro seemed happier than she did earlier. I was glad. Her smiling meant that I too was smiling.

Ro received an award of achievement. She didn't want to accept it but many people told her of all her accomplishments. She saved several animals from going extinct. She was a mother of five and maybe more in the near future. She got the freedom of her best friend/husband Zeta Project. She survived the street life. She went home earlier. She didn't feel well. I hoped she would feel better tomorrow. I stayed with the children. As they couldn't get home till tomorrow. 

***

My stomach hurt so bad I feel like throwing up. I felt so dizzy as well. What was wrong with me? I just left the president without saying goodbye. I hope she understands. I flew home on a plane. I fell asleep for the most of it. 

My friend who worked for us picked me up. "Is little Ro not feeling well?" 

"No I am not Little Ken." We both called each other little as we well were not as old as many who lived here and we where little compared to them. Ro walked up to him and gave him a hug the started to walk home with her friend. As the walked along the road. There was smoke above in the sky as the sky grew darker. I could see a red light coming up ahead. I look for which direction it is coming from. 

"Ken the house was their anyone in it?" 

"No Ro no one was working today everyone finished early." 

I ran down the street and saw my house in a thousand flames. 

My name is BP 536. I am here to get Roslien Rowen. Target found. A robot was after me. I didn't have Zee to protect me. I ran for my life. 

"It is a waste of time to run. I will catch you. You can run all you want Roslien Rowen. But I will find you. I never fail a mission." 

I ran and ran through a forest area. I slipped and fell. I scraped my knee badly but I could still run. I didn't look where I was going and fell off a cliff Abut a thousand feet above the ocean. I hit a rock on the side of the cliff. That knocked me out cold. "Zee Help me." 

"You are wanted alive." BP 536 said as he shot his arms down at me down below. "I've got the girl Sir." 

"Excellent. Bring her here." 

"Roslien I will still get you to love me. I am not that child you thought I was so many years ago. I'm after you and your boy toy seeking revenge."

Hour's later Ro lays in a huge bed the size of a small room. The sheets are made of silk and are blood red. Ro lays in the middle of the bed. Sleeping silently as she was knocked out before BP 536 could reach her. 

"Ro your mine now forever. You are the only thing that separates me from my dreams…" The shadowy figure said watching over her as she slept. 


End file.
